


Anger

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Autistic Character, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, angry, angry boy, autistic!Weevil Underwood, exploring emotions, he doesn't process emotions well, he's not very good at them either, weeves is a total crybaby, weevil experiences emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Weevil had always been an angry kid, but things had settled down by now. Still, that didn't mean he didn't have bad days.





	Anger

On good days, it took a lot to make Weevil angry. True, bone-deep anger that twisted his expression and turned his words into a snarl. Sure, something particularly nasty or asinine could always rub him wrong; crushing an innocent insect or destroying one of his meticulously maintained habitats would do the trick. But outside of the malignant, very little would make him angry.

On bad days, plenty of things set him off. The grating of someone’s fork on their plate. The annoying rasp of someone’s voice. Someone he didn’t know touching him without permission.

The worst days, he was fragile. He had a hot, wet anger on those days. They would lend themselves to angry tears when he lost a ranked duel in Kaiba Corp’s mobile platform, the Duel Link. He would struggle to understand a sentence he was reading in one of his textbooks—usually due to anxiety and exhaustion—and he would cry. And it would make him so _mad_ , so truly _angry_.

Those were the worst days.

The fragile, wet, and angry ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah, thanks for getting this far :D A lot of what I'm uploading right now is going to be within the same universe, but individual pieces that don't affect plot of any potential bigger pieces I might write. They're also going to be shorter since a lot of them are part of a short writing project I did c: If you like this consider checking out my other works!! I'm a total mush for shrimpy babies and I also write for other ships within the YGO DM fandom *wiggly eyebrows intensify*. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
